


Homestyle II

by joouheika



Series: Homestyle [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren cooks for Armin's birthday. Joining the Survey Corps had not been a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestyle II

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into 中文 available: [Homestyle II](http://yvonnewuuuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_eed9554) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

Armin stares down at the bread twist Mikasa has passed to him in semi-disbelief.

“No way… he remembered…”

It’s what they call 'Rapunzel' bread. It’d not only been tales of outside and life before that Armin had told Eren about, he’d also read him literature from this fallen world of their ancestors- fairytales of princesses and knights in a world that held the sea and the sky vast. For some reason in their youth, Eren had gotten the idea that 'Rapunzel' is Armin’s favourite fairytale. Perhaps on account of how often Armin would read it to him. In fact Armin had read the story so often because _he_ was under the impression it be Eren’s favourite. How Eren’s eyes lit up when Armin read it, and how interested Eren had been (asking questions like how fast and how strong could hair grow…) it’d also been because of this fairytale that Mikasa had gotten the notion Eren likes long hair.

Both thinking it over, she and Armin agree what Eren had liked so much about this fairytale was the practicality of it. Rapunzel had grown out her hair, so long it was she braided it (least in the version they read, the illustrations showed so). The prince who came for her then, in order to see her, would use the braid as a ladder, such strong hair, such strength the princess must have for a prince to climb up her hair. Yes. That had been what Eren had liked so much. Strength and practicality.

Perhaps it is Eren’s favourite fairytale and he doesn’t know it, they haven’t sought to ask him, they don’t want to disappoint him should he ask what Armin’s favourite fairytale is in turn (it’s 'The Little Mermaid', Mikasa’s was 'Beauty and the Beast' though recently she’s having reservations about that). Every year, as long as they could remember Eren has baked 'Rapunzel' bread in honor of Armin’s birthday.

The bread twists are either sweet or savoury and it differs every year. This year the sweet twist is glazed with cinnamon, cardamom, walnuts, honey and butter. While the other encrusted with herbs, goat cheese, and smoked ham. The reason why Eren is allowed to cook today is from a request.

Oluo while out in town had won a lottery at the butcher. He’d won a shank of ham, but not knowing (and the majority of them, his comrades) how to cook it and how to cook it for everyone (since Oluo had offered to share, though really he just wants to share with Captain Levi but he can’t share it with Captain alone) they’d decided, in unison the most suitable to cook the ham and have it be delicious and for everyone to get to eat it- had to be Eren.

While the ham itself is large, and no doubt could feed a good deal of people, this was the entire Survey Corps they’d intended to feed. The Special Operations Squad knew they’d decided well (both Gunther and Erd looked like men in their last moments of life if Eren didn’t agree to cook, Petra's hands folded in a plea- whether he decided based on that or his own agenda is up to debate) as they stuff their faces presently.

The entire Survey Corps is chowing down, whichever ones of them that had reservations about a monster cooking for them, wholly forgotten, thrown out the window, at this so delicious it’s almost otherworldly food. (Or is it so delicious because a human had not made the food?) Cursing their hesitance, those from the 104th Trainee Corps that’d joined up had had no such hesitance and had started eating right away as if they’d been starving their entire lives because they knew- Eren may not be the strongest, smartest, fastest soldier though he is a good soldier- they knew sure as hell- as the grass is green and Mikasa is never without her scarf- Eren’s cooking-

_Is the best._

Even if a rampaging stampede of titans came attacking right at this moment they wouldn’t care, they’d had their final meal. They’re at peace.

An extremely dangerous mindset to have for the Survey Corps and the elite of the elite which is why Eren isn’t allowed to cook for everyone all the time.

Atop of the bread to be had there’s grilled fish and pea soup (that also has potatoes and onions in it, Sasha is once more crying). Krista is feeding Ymir a savoury one, and Ymir is feeding Krista a sweet twist (Krista likes sweets a lot; Ymir has warned her if she eats too many she might get fat... even though Ymir is always indulging her, jeeze) while Jean and Connie, alone with Bertholdt and Reiner are trying to as discreetly as possible eat the large portion of bread that’d been specifically given to Armin on account of his birthday (he doesn’t mind since he honestly can’t eat it all and had just been sharing it with Mikasa who certainly is trying) when they all, crumbs about their faces, spilled on their chests- stop mid chew or swallow to salute Commander Erwin who joins them along with Mike under the tree they’d been enjoying the shade of (though there’s no particular need, it’s not hot today only a little sunny).

Squad Leader Hanji trails after the two of them, grilled fish all over her face.

Commander Erwin tells them to be at ease, as Squad Leader Hanji cheerily greets them through her mouth of fish. Mike had avoided the fish but Hanji couldn’t be escaped.

Armin’s face turning red when Commander Erwin singles him out specifically given the circumstances.

“Happy birthday to you Armin. I have to thank you, all this good food is on account of you.”

Armin is waving a hand (the one not holding the bread), “Ah n-n-n-no I’m sure Eren would have cooked either way… my birthday or not…”

He would if ordered to. They know this and it goes unsaid.

Hanji talks, bits of fish flying- “You guys sure are nice friends~ I wish someone would cook for me on my birthday. Say, say if I ask Eren do you think he would?”

Erwin turns to look at her then back to Armin, “That sounds nice, I’d like it if Eren would cook for me on my birthday too.”

Mikasa speaks up, it’s almost childish of her to make this comment, this assertion but expected-

“On my birthday Eren always makes pork roast and bakes a black forest cake.”

A whole goddamn cake.

Is what she’s trying to say. Armin hides his laugh behind his buttery fingers.

The Special Operations Squad would have liked to have eaten until they couldn’t move but Eren couldn’t do all the work. So they’re passing out the food (after having eaten a good deal of it, super fresh, all of them cheering when Eren had specifically pointed out which ones had come out the best and for them to eat those). They also couldn’t very well stand by when Captain Levi is also helping, though where he’s helping and if he’s been much help is a question they already know the answer to.

One Hanji especially knows. When someone naively asks if it’s Captain Levi who was cooking food, and should they not all assist him Hanji almost falls over from laughing her ass off. Certainly, if Levi had been in charge of this meal they’d all better be in there helping if they wanted to eat anything remotely edible (Hanji has not much room to talk, she either makes food too salty or too spicy). Given Levi had come from a background where having anything to eat was fortunate, he isn’t very skilled in cooking.

Hanji calls out to Levi who’s just settled down at the small table and chair he’s dragged out from the kitchens, along with a mass of food only he would be able to manage to carry all at once, with one hand-

“A shame you won't tell anyone your birthday Levi. You could ask Eren to cook for you.”

Levi looks over to her, almost annoyed but-

“It's none of your business, shitty glasses.”

Hanji gives a low whistle before hopping over to pester Levi some more.

“None of mine? Haha, you're going to tell Eren aren't you? How intimate Levi!”

To be true, Eren _had_ kicked him out of the kitchen. While he did appreciate Captain Levi’s help with the thorough clean up (cleaning up as you cook meant less work in the end, and they had a limited amount of cookware he could use). Eren had not appreciated Captain Levi’s usual staring. A little more intense today than others. Him looking over Eren’s shoulder (on tip toes) to see what he was doing, more than once, sometimes his hands at Eren’s hips as he looked, more than twice, and most of all the comments that were like code to decipher, on what Levi truly thought of Eren’s apron and Eren in it (all of which caused Eren’s ears to turn extremely red).

Eren had, extremely frustrated and more than a little flustered, insisted Levi leave for the time being, and loading him up with the freshest of the food and the most of it, suggested Captain eat outside where it be cooler. With the others and not in the hot kitchen.

It’s Levi’s intention to eat as promptly as possible and hurry to return to assist Eren, before the kitchen got too dirty and Eren completing his duty (cooking) think it is therefore alright to take the apron off.

Hanji is being really annoying, taking some of his bread (he’d not brought much of the savoury one, he doesn’t care for pork) and dipping it in his soup. Even the sweet bread with the pea soup went really well.

There’s a sharp slam, as the kitchen door flies open, the last of the food finally cooked.

Eren comes out with a tray, and a basket of the rest of the bread.

On the tray is a cake and the smell-

Apples.

It’s an apple cake.

Reiner is talking with Bertholdt, laughing without restraint that Annie joined the Military Police because she has fucked herself over. Connie and Sasha high five the other, as Jean confirms with Armin that they- the 104th Trainee Corps, they who’d also joined the Survey Corps- they are going to get to eat some of his birthday cake too right? They are comrades right? Practically brothers right?

Eren scowls at Jean, even if Armin were capable of eating this entire cake he’d not press Armin to eat it by himself. Whatever Armin wants to do on his birthday, with his cake, is his decision, even if it is share it with Jean (sharing it with everyone else is fine, Eren wishes Annie could be here somehow, even if just a little while).

Mikasa promptly speaks up, after Armin has accepted the cake, beaming when Eren wishes him a happy birthday- and setting it down- it’s packed heavy with sliced candied, caramel smothered apples- she tells him- “Armin. Please leave it to me. I will cut up your cake evenly.”

Armin nods, “Thanks Mikasa. If you would.”

Mikasa always cuts up their cake. She cuts her own too, the only time the slices ever uneven when Eren sought to help her, and it is not from Eren’s inability the slices turned out in such a way. But because Eren’s hand over Mikasa’s was the only time Armin saw her relent some of her control.

Armin turns to Eren, “Thank you so much Eren, I’m really happy.”

He’s really grateful to have Mikasa and Eren as his friends. Eren has gone all out to make this food, even bothered to theme it with fairytales… all because it’s Armin’s birthday.

They can’t waste candles and singing is a little embarrassing (they’re called kids enough as it is) so they don’t bother.

Everyone holds out their bowls eagerly, there’s not enough spare plates and the bowls where soup had been are eaten clean.

Since Commander Erwin, Mike and Hanji are present, Mikasa includes them for the cake.

It’s not until most of the cake is passed out that Eren realises Mikasa didn’t cut a slice for Captain Levi. He takes his own over to Captain who’s eating from the basket of bread Eren had also brought out, having finished the food he’d had.

Mikasa’s dishonorable intentions have been her own undoing, Levi will get to eat Eren’s piece from Eren’s plate- Armin has to hold her wrist to get the knife, yeah he definitely has to get the knife. Mikasa is looking over Armin to where Eren is standing before Levi. She can’t see that damn shortie but he must be so pleased she fucked up-!

Taking up the basket and replacing it with the apple cake, Eren tells Levi he will go see if anyone else would like more bread if that’s alright. Levi is about to tell him no, he’ll have someone else do it. While he does enjoy Eren wearing this apron (that he wonders if it’s Eren’s own belonging since it’d not been in the kitchen before) he doesn’t want Eren walking around in it, seen by so many other people.

Pink, and frilly, but expansive that it covers all the right areas you’re likely to spill and even sporting pockets. Its practicality had made Eren keep it. And the only one (Jean) who really had a good laugh at it, had laughed enough. Good food is made when Eren wears it; no one fucks around when it comes to good food.

Really, Levi is about to tell Eren it isn’t necessary when it seems half of the Survey Corps arrives. Having eaten all their food, having caught scent of Armin’s birthday cake or the remaining _fresh_ bread that- all upon seeing Eren, that basket of bread once more at his hip- the cook. The cook who’d provided them this heavenly meal- all can’t help but want to do more than just kiss him. They call out to him, too much hysterical blubbering for soldiers who had to be the best of the best, killers who sought to defeat the titans.

Many offer up their own flesh, changing their tune at Eren’s obvious look of disgust, and too many holler a marriage proposal- depending on rank Eren replies with either “Hell no!” or “No thanks!”, and this goes on for some time, before someone actually grabs Eren’s hand, the one he’d so often bite into to become a monster, a titan- they’d all feared before today.

Captain Levi who’d they’d not known has been present this whole time, steps in front of Eren. Kicking the offending wrist and then the offender in the face. Addresses them all with a look that looks as if he looks to no one in particular- yet all of them _at once_ with that wicked glare.

“Inform me, soldiers. What punishment is to be merited to those who think they can get away with _stealing a possession of their superior officer?_ ”

Eren glances over at Sasha who has been eyeing the rest of Commander Erwin’s cake, after unsuccessfully trying to take the rest of Mikasa’s. Someone doesn’t know still.

The rest all know the answer to this, but none can muster up the courage to reply. Even after facing so many titans; so many expeditions they’d been on together, survived, seen their comrades fall- no. None of them can muster up the courage before Levi’s killing intent as he stands in front of Eren, arms crossed, finally bluntly looking, knowing every face of those who’d dare even spoke to Eren just now.

They’re fucked.

They know where they’re going to end up in the formations on the next expedition if they don’t drop dead here.

Commander Erwin saves them, their blood to be spilt another day.

“I’d never known you to not be able to take a joke, Levi.”

Levi rolls his eyes, before turning to Erwin.

“Sorry. I don’t find mutiny particularly funny. I might change my mind if you have a less shitty joke for me than this one.”

Erwin laughs.

“I do, would you like to hear it?”

Levi shakes his head, turning away and grabbing Eren’s wrist. Drags Eren back into the kitchen with him, all the while replying, glancing back, his glare hot and heavy- “No. Not until after the cleaning.”

After the door slams shut Armin convinces everyone to help him hold Mikasa down in return for having been able to eat his birthday cake.

As Erwin had saved his soldiers from possible annihilation, Armin saves humanity’s strongest soldier from a similar fate.

It’s not only cleaning that’s going on in that kitchen.


End file.
